


a feel-good fantasy

by joyxtapose (daestruct)



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, What Was I Thinking?, respect your lounge singers, seriously this otp is too hot too cute, why is seulgi generally awesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daestruct/pseuds/joyxtapose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only number Seulgi is interested in tonight is how many times she can make Joy fall apart in her hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a feel-good fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. It might be most accurate to say all I write it porn but on the off-chance I don't... HIGH RV FANDOM.   
> 2\. I love this OTP for no reason but I do I love it accept it

The bar is dimly lit, but it's warm. Shelter from the rain is better than staying out in the downpour, Seulgi reasons. Her purse is heavy anyway, and she could stand to enjoy a few drinks. Her dress, modeled after traditional chinese fashion, tickles her toes as she walks through the crowded front entrance and towards one of the low tables near the small stage in the back. She smiles politely at one of the men beside her.

"A gin and tonic, please," she tells him. The man looks at her, his eyes a little wide, a little affronted.

"I'm not- I don't work here," he tries to tell her, but Seulgi just tilts her head a little, elongating the line of her neck.

"Oh? Don't you?" She murmurs. The man narrows his eyes at her; Seulgi remain unchanged. The man curses low under his breath and stands, moving off towards the bar. Seulgi sighs. It’s too easy these days, she thinks. Everyone is a little too desperate for love and alcohol. She tosses her hair back, casting scrutinizing eyes on the stage and the single microphone placed front and center. Seulgi blinks. Had that been there the whole time?

A man steps onto the stage.

"Tonight, ladies and gentleman," he greets into the microphone, voice low and stature tall. He's good-looking, his broad shoulders emphasized by his suit, but Seulgi is too used to men like him. Men who get their dicks sucked on the regular because they’ve got enough income to talk like they’ve got money burning holes in their pockets. She's not looking for anyone tonight anyway. However, should someone worth her time make an appearance, Seulgi could be persuaded.

"Allow me to introduce to you all, the enchantress herself, our little glimmer of happiness," the speaker continues. He throws out an arm towards backstage. "Joy."

Persuasion steps out on stage in the form of a tall young woman with pink painted lips and a long green dress in silk. Her skin is fair and lovely, her eyes bright and smile genuine. The music that starts up seems to carry her across the stage, but the genre is not one Seulgi had expected to hear from the pretty young singer.

She had taken one look at her and expected high, breathy ballads, lilting tones and gentle vibrato, but the trot music is lively, filling the bar with happy tones and making the dim lights seem less gloomy. She finds herself entranced by the casual tap of Joy's foot and tilt to her head as she wraps pretty fingers around the mic stand, the bright flower pink of her mouth in contrast to the silver of the microphone..

This singer is no dancer; that much Seulgi can tell, but she's got her own sort of rhythm, a little bounce before she breathes in and opens her mouth, shoulders relaxing as her nerves calm.

Joy's face in the spotlight is the only thing that Seulgi can focus on. The shimmer in her hair and the glitter on her eyes makes her look like a star. Even the man from earlier setting her gin and tonic and a slip of paper with a number on it cannot draw away her concentration. The paper could state the price of the drink or his phone number or address, but Seulgi thinks the only number she'll be interested in tonight is how many times she can make this singer, Joy, fall apart under her hands.

Joy's voice is light as she sings, but it resonates, soothing and fun to listen to. Seulgi will later say she thoroughly enjoyed the performance, but for now she's too caught up in how she could make the voice crack with pleasure, how that light tone could turn sultry and low under her touch, how that smile would look shaped into an dainty 'o' as Joy reaches her peak.

Seulgi crosses her legs and waits. The performance will end soon, but for now she's got a gin and tonic to drink and a seduction to plan. She reaches into her purse and retrieves her lipstick, smoothing the deep red over her lips. Soon she’ll have these lips on white skin, she’s sure of it..

When the music cuts out and Joy steps back from the microphone, her voice still ringing pleasantly in Seulgi's ears, the woman stands, moving to stand by the stage, her heels clicking in a continued tempo of the final song. Joy steps down the steps from the stage, and Seulgi takes a step forward towards the landing. Seulgi glances up with hooded eyes, fighting to reign in the pleased smile she can feel tugging at her cheeks. The singer is _tall_. Her eyes are round and shocked at Seulgi’s sudden appearance in front of her.

"H-hello," she says, and her smile is bright, blinding. _Joyous,_ Seulgi thinks. "Did you see the performance?" She tilts her head to the side curiously, and there's a slight flush to her cheeks. She's startlingly pretty but also disgustingly cute, and Seulgi thinks her open nature, her willingness to hold a conversation with a stranger will make this so much easier.

"I did," she says. The singer looks pleased.

"Did you enjoy it?" She asks a little breathlessly, and Seulgi is desperate to touch her.

"I did," she repeats herself. She cocks her hip. "You were wonderful." Joy's cheeks are bright, leaning more towards red than pink with the sudden praise. Seulgi lays on more, sugar pouring from her lips, before the singer can catch her balance. "And this dress is absolutely stunning." That’s entirely true too; Joy looks like a fantasy.

"O-oh," Joy murmurs. "I- thank you." She points a dainty finger at herself. "I'm Sooyoung." She bows just slightly. Seulgi smiles, the corners of her lips turned up kindly but appearing wicked with the red coloring. 

“Ah. And here I was under the impression that you were to be called ‘Joy,’” Seulgi murmurs. "But I like Sooyoung much better." Sooyoung wobbles a bit in her place, and Seulgi holds out her hand to steady her. Her skin is every bit as soft as it looks, and the first contact sends a rush through Seulgi's body.

"Sorry!" Sooyoung apologizes instantly. "I'm a little too tall for myself sometimes. At least, that's what my mom says. And I don't always get this many compliments. Gosh, it's just. Umm." She cuts herself off, and coughs a little. It's endearing, but Seulgi wishes beyond reason that she could stop the singer's monologue with a kiss.

"Sorry," Sooyoung says again. "I didn't ask your name?"

Seulgi's smile widens a little bit. She's close to getting what she wants; she can nearly taste success. She wants to lick it off of Sooyoung’s skin. "Seulgi. You may know me? Kang Seulgi.”

Sooyoung blinks at her, and the recognition is obvious on her face.

"The daughter of-" Suelgi waves her off.

"That's me," she agrees. "I hope you don't think that's all I am though."

"Oh, not at all!" Sooyoung says, holding up her hands in a universal sign of innocence. Seulgi reaches up, folds her hand around Sooyoung's.

 

"No harm done," she murmurs. "You're too pretty to stay mad at anyway."

 

There's a beat, that moment where their eyes meet and Sooyoung is clearly trying to understand just what Seulgi is saying to her. 

“Oh,” she says, and her blush is back, just as pretty as the first time.

“Indeed,” Seulgi agrees. She holds out her hand towards backstage where Sooyoung’s dressing room would be. “Shall we?”

Sooyoung hesitates, and even though that’s to be expected, Seulgi’s heart still clenches a bit painfully, the possibility of rejection weighing on her. Sooyoung smiles, and it’s that same smile from earlier, the smile that Seulgi would bet money gave her the stage name of “Joy.” The weight eases up a little bit.

“Follow me,” Sooyoung whispers, and then it’s her hand with a tight grip on Seulgi’s hand. Suddenly, it’s Seulgi who feels off-balance as Sooyoung leads her backstage. There are only three rooms here, one that must be storage for the instruments, speakers, and microphones, and two with names scribbled on small chalkboards. Sooyoung leads her towards the one that is scripted with her stage name and decorated with a little sticker of a sun in the corner. It’s cute, much the way Sooyoung is cute, but this Sooyoung, the Sooyoung who opens the door and pulls Seulgi inside, the Sooyoung who gives Seulgi only a second to glance around the dressing room before she’s got the door closed and Seulgi pressed back against it, is dangerous. Seulgi’s heart rate is high, and she pulls Sooyoung in by the swell of her hips. 

“Your last chance to say no,” Seulgi whispers. “Last chance to tell me you’ve got a boy waiting to take you home.” Sooyoung leans in close, her full lower lip caught between her teeth before it’s brushing against Seulgi’s mouth.

_“Yes,”_ she breathes. “I’m only going to say ‘yes’ to you.” Seulgi tilts her head up just slightly, and electricity races under her skin. Sooyoung’s mouth is hot, and Seulgi manages to think she’s made the perfect choice before she succumbs to Sooyoung’s hands on her, her tongue in her mouth, her leg wedged between her thighs. Seulgi waited the whole time Sooyoung was singing, and now that she’s got her, she feels a sense of urgency bending her spine, pressing her body back up against the singer. Her fingers fumble at the back of Sooyoung’s dress, feeling only smooth silk.

“Side zipper,” Sooyoung gasps against Seulgi’s mouth. Seulgi laughs, breathless. She turns her head to run her nose along the line of Sooyoung’s jaw before she sucks a mark against Sooyoung’s pulse point as it races under her tongue. She catches the zipper and pulls. The strapless green silk number falls away, dropping with a whisper to the floor. 

“I-” Sooyoung chokes, and her hands shake where they’re pressed to Seulgi’s shoulder blades.

“Shh,” Seulgi soothes. “Don’t be nervous.” She draws back from where she was tracing the hollow of Sooyoung’s collarbones with her tongue. She blinks, and _god_ the singer is more beautiful undressed than Seulgi had even dared to imagine. She’s perfect standing there with the long lines of her body bare, green silk pooled at her feet, and white lace panties that contrast the stilettos on her feet. Seulgi’s own fingers curl around Sooyoung’s wrist and place her fingers over the clasps of her own dress.

“Now me,” she whispers. “Come on. It’s only fair.” Sooyoung is slow, fumbling, still adorably nervous. Seulgi stops her, pressing her hand over Sooyoung’s and leaning in, dropping a gentle comforting kiss against her cheek. 

“You don’t even know how lovely you are,” she assures her, and it’s enough for Sooyoung to stop shaking out of nerves and to start shaking out of sheer lust instead, her eyes dark and her chest heaving. When Seulgi’s dress falls, she steps out of it quickly, snapping off her bra, kicking off her heels and pressing Sooyoung back towards the dressing table’s accomanying chair. Sooyoung gasps, eyes wide as Seulgi forces her to sit while she stands before her. Seulgi bends her head, tilting Sooyoung’s chin up and leaning in to kiss her again. She tastes like lemon water and trot music, and Seulgi is intoxicated.

“You’re so pretty too,” Sooyoung murmurs, breaking away, and then she’s got her hands on Seulgi’s breasts, leaning in to take one pert nipple between her teeth, tugging only slightly, still the slightest bit nervous. Seulgi’s legs feel weak, and she moans openly. 

“Like that, yes,” she whispers, pushing her chest out, desperate for more of Sooyoung’s touch. She can feel Sooyoung’s pretty smile against the skin of her breasts, feel her dropping kisses against her ribs and nipping just lightly at Seulgi’s collarbones. She shakes again, and drops to her knees. 

“What are you doing-?” Sooyoung tries to ask, but Seulgi presses a finger against her lips, kneeling between her legs.

“Lift your hips,” she orders, and when Seulgi does, she pulls the lace down her long legs, slipping it carefully over the dainty heels still strapped to Sooyoung’s feet.

“Simply gorgeous,” she murmurs, and Sooyoung’s breathing is heavier as Seulgi leans in. Sooyoung’s underwear had been damp in her hands, but it hadn’t betrayed just how wet the singer really is. When Seulgi licks her lips and swipes her tongue once over Sooyoung’s core, Sooyoung cries out above her, and Seulgi takes that as her cue to settle in, dragging her tongue through Sooyoung’s folds before dipping her tongue inside, hands tight around the singer’s thighs, nose bumping against Sooyoung’s clit before she lifts up just slightly to give it a light suck. Sooyoung sobs above her, and Seulgi drops back down to slide her tongue back inside Sooyoung as much as she can, tasting her. Her own underwear are soaked, and she shifts on her knees, situating one foot underneath her and grinding down against her own heel as Sooyoung’s nails scratch against her scalp, sometimes tugging lightly at her hair. 

Seulgi lifts one hand to trace the dip of Sooyoung’s waist, to fit Sooyoung’s perfect breast in the palm of her hand. She uses her other hand to slide one finger into the singer beside her tongue, crooking it and listening to Sooyoung’s pleas. Wither her hips no longer held down, Sooyoung leans back and grinds as best as she can against Seulgi’s face, her hips working in tight circles that Seulgi copies.

Sooyoung’s voice is rising in pitch, her pleas more urgent and less intelligible and Seulgi can tell she’s close. She is too, and presses down harder against her heel and hums.

“Oh,” Sooyoung says, surprisingly soft. Her hands curl tight in Seulgi’s hair and her back arches in the most beautiful curve as she comes. Watching her, listening to her, is enough for Seulgi’s already wound body to snap and follow the singer into orgasm, white dotting at the edge of her vision. 

Sooyoung sinks, boneless, to the floor, and Seulgi is there to catch her, the two of them laying wrapped around each other, panting for breath.

Sooyoung giggles a little, turning her head to kiss all over Seulgi’s face, cleaning her own slick off of the other woman, and _how the fuck_ did Seulgi find someone so perfect for a one night stand?

“I should leave,” she says once she finds her voice. She doesn’t want to leave, she still wants to take Sooyoung apart with her fingers, to rub off on her, holding each other tight to press their clits together, moaning into each others’ mouths. Seulgi shakes her head. She really should go. Sooyoung nods in understanding, but she doesn’t look entirely pleased. 

“You know where to find me,” she whispers, and Seulgi realizes with a jolt that she _will_ be coming back to this bar for the singer in the pretty silk dress.

“I do,” she says. Sooyoung’s smile is so hopeful, so pretty, so joyous, and Seulgi thinks her face might just be sealed.


End file.
